Change of Heart
by CarolinaT
Summary: After a failed recruitment attempt from the CIA, coupled with a massively backfired con, young Sarah Walker is forced to run; right into the embrace of one Charles Bartowski? She needs to escape her past and jump the hurdles of the present in order to secure her future.The story of how young Samantha became Sarah Walker; how she had a change of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Thank you for reading, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. This is mainly AU.**

**-Selene**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...if that helps. **

**Chapter One: The most wonderful time of the year**

The chilly air nipped at Sarah's exposed face, the rest of her body thoroughly covered in winter wear. She wore a long black winter overcoat that came low and resembled a trench coat; she almost looked like the government asses she was fleeing. You couldn't tell that any of the clothes she was wearing were indeed fruits of a tricky labor. A labor that got her father locked up. A labor that acted as the final butcher knife between her mother and father, forcing her to choose a road and eventually come to make the exact same mistakes as her father; save for getting caught. She was a thief, nothing more. She was a conwoman.

Currently, she "resided" nowhere, if she could call it that. She'd never lived somewhere more than a month. She'd tried milking the cities she stumbled upon, and often succeeded before leaving for precautionary reasons. Her father was the catalyst; she'd never really wanted a life like this. Despite her saying she indeed wanted it, when she was at the tender age of eleven, following her father around, she'd never desired it to go on forever…certainly not without him and anyone else to endure the lonely, barren roads with her.

Bells could heard, most likely that of her latest victim; the Salvation Army. It was to be a simple extraction, one that her father had taught her years ago, and their annual con. It was sick, to rob the people who worked fairly and kindly, dedicating their lives to help people who needed it even more so. But, she carried on with the mentality and mindset her father had drilled into her as a young girl, "Eat or be eaten." She knew it was a cheap way to think in her current predicament, but she realized that she knew no other way of living, and…it worked. So why was it, that with all her apparent success from her former years as a thief, she screwed up her annual con so badly to the point where she had to flee the streets of some city in Los Angeles? She'd remember to write the story and sell it as: "how to get caught, in fifteen easy steps"…considering she was to survive the current debacle.

She heard footsteps, noises behind her. She tried to convince herself that it was solely because she was on a busy main road and in the middle of some sort of Christmas fair. She could hear the sound of chainsaws amongst other machinery and cars, Christmas trees were being sold. The smell of the noble fir still sent her all the way back to a mere five year old version of herself; what she called her "pure" state. It made her depressed, almost, if she dwelled on it too long. The kids screaming and laughing whilst chasing each other beside her only seemed to deepen the pang. There they were; the footsteps again. She quickened her pace, coming to the odd conclusion that the best thing to do would be to turn the corner and face whatever apparent predator that found her. She did just that, working her way to a quiet space. Who was it? The city cops? Maybe a Salvation Army rep? Maybe it was the CIA. Deep inside, she didn't have to ask. They were the only ones who track her so easily; especially when she covered her tracks like a master assassin.

She turned, facing a tall, muscular man. She knew the man before her, with his goon behind him. The front man looked a lot like superman…but a sickly version, in her opinion. He was Graham's latest right hand man. He was a charismatic smooth talker, who, on many an occasion, tried to get into Sarah's pants for the short duration she stayed with the agency. His name was Agent Daniel Shaw, and Sarah didn't like what was coming next.

"Shaw…" She saw her breath, and for the Los Angeles area, which meant it was colder than usual. Though frostbite was the least of her worries.

"What is it here…Franco? O'Connell?" His voice had the telltale arrogance of a trained CIA agent hunting someone with far less resources than they would've liked.

"Shaw, it's none of your goddamn-"

"Walker!" He exclaimed happily, smirking. The man behind him chuckled.

"Who's your shadow?" Sarah asked coldly. She was extremely disappointed that Graham had let him into the files, hers, specifically.

"Oh, him?" Shaw jabbed a thumb backwards towards his accomplice. "This is Justin. He's here to back me up, in case you try to run…" Shaw ticked. "But I told Graham you were far smarter than that."

"What is it you want from me?" Sarah demanded, tense.

"Whoa, ease up there. Graham sent me to fetch you and bring you back. But, that was before I saw you attempt that incredibly stupid move with the Salvation Army." Shaw clarified.

'Shit.' Sarah knew what was coming next wouldn't bode well with her already pathetic predicament. She was caught between a rock and a hard place; an ultimatum she'd hoped to avoid all together.

"Get to it, Shaw." Sarah was already hostile, but this put the icing on the cake.

"So…" Shaw produced a pair of handcuffs from his coat, smirking. "You come nice and easy, or…we do this the hard way."

"Why does Graham want me back so badly?" Sarah demanded. Shaw decided to enlighten her a little.

"He seemed extremely pleased with the progress you made in your short time under his training. Plus, he rescued you from your convict father, right? That's got to count for something." Shaw pressed on, happy to get his fill.

Sarah couldn't fathom what she'd done to upset the senior agent, other than beating nearly all his records whilst training.

"The real reason." She tried again.

Shaw rolled his eyes. "Naïve little Sarah…" he ticked. "Remember that short period where Graham favored you?"

Sarah remained unmoving.

"Well, it seems you've learned far too many of our secrets to simply let you go..." Shaw spoke patronizingly. His slicked hair casted a shadow over his eyes, granting him a sinister look.

"How is this fair? Or even constitutional?" Sarah tried, knowing it was a futile attempt.

Shaw chuckled. "Let's be honest here…" He turned to catch Justin smirking as well. "Even with your short time in the CIA, Walker, you should know that there's _always_ an ulterior motive."

"This is sick." Sarah almost growled as Shaw extended the cuffs around her arm. Her mind was racing. She'd have to return to Graham, to what was yet another personal hell for her, even despite her con-woman alter ego. She couldn't do either of them anymore. She saw that it was quickly getting to nightfall, better for her, anyway.

Within a split second, she was on the offensive. She yanked the cuffs from unsuspecting Shaw's hand and whipped around, knocking out Justin with a clean and heavy strike from the cuffs and a roundhouse. Turning she saw Shaw just in time to knock out the gun from his hands, foiling his easy way out. Sarah knew it wasn't the best way to kick his ass, but time was essential. Sliding behind in a serpent-like fashion, she had the cuffs around his neck in minutes, wrapping them there and yanking.

Shaw struggled to turn. Every time he did, Sarah yanked harder. She could tell she was losing him more and more with every pull. He fell to his knees, coughing and choking. He managed to grip his fallen pistol. With a sudden heave, he turned, firing. Had Sarah been half a centimeter to the right, she would've been finished. Crying out in pain, she saw her arm turn red immediately. She felt the utter pain of tearing flesh and the searing pain of where her arm was clipped. She knew what happened. She knew she was losing blood. She knew she had to move. But she wasn't done with Shaw. She immediately reacted, kicking his firing hand. The gun flew away and he fell back in pain.

Sarah leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Remember this, Shaw. Next time, I won't be merciful. And if you follow me…I won't give you and your idiot here a second chance." She watched him fall to the floor, thanking her early self for doing it out of sight. Turning, she jogged away from the scene. She was in more trouble than ever.

**-Burbank, CA: Christmas Tree Sale; 8:45 PM-**

"Yeah El, I'd say it's big enough." Chuck wheezed, holding the front end of the tree while his sister's boyfriend, Devon, handled the heavier end with much more ease. It wasn't that Chuck wasn't in shape…It was just that his competition was far more superior. After all, Devon was bestowed the honor of "Captain Awesome" by those who knew what awesome feats he'd accomplish.

"Dude, it's awesome." Devon grinned, never missing a chance to utilize his favored adjective.

"You boys are doing well." Ellie smirked, not bothering to ruin her new winter coat with fir tree bits and bark.

"Almost there, just a few more feet…" Ellie turned to view the car and get ready to guide them to its roof.

"Hey, we actually, - OH BOY!" Something slammed right into Chuck, causing him to fall. Chuck squeezed his eyes shut as he saw the tree fall down. Inches from his eyes, it stopped. Devon caught it single handedly.

"Chuck!" Ellie cried, running over.

"Bro…" Devon set the tree against the car, turning to see what bulldozed Chuck.

"Oh my god…." Chuck breathed as he saw a large, hot, and ever growing red stain on his sweater. "Ellie!" He instinctively called his doctor sister. He glanced at the prone body, struggling to get up on him. It was the most amazing sight; she was the most beautiful girl Chuck had ever seen. She was tall, with blonde hair that almost covered her angelic face. She looked extremely pained. Chuck could tell she was losing blood fast, considering that his shirt was serving as her Band-Aid.

"Oh….oh….god..." Chuck whispered, his chocolate colored eyes locking on her deep blue eyes. "Um…..Are you okay? Oh….of course you're not…" Chuck mumbled. "What happened?"

Ellie watched, doctor mode kicking in. They didn't have time for formalities. "What's your name?" she asked. She eyed Sarah's arm as Devon pulled her up gently, Chuck struggling to stand.

"Sarah…Walker…" She got out between breaths, feeling suddenly cold as she was pulled away from the curly haired man.

"We're getting you to a hospital…" Ellie told her firmly, calling an ambulance on her phone.

"No! No…" Sarah tried to free herself from Devon's gentle and firm grip. It was useless.

Chuck was dumbfounded. Why wouldn't she want that?

Ellie seemed to be experienced in the matter. "I'm a doctor, I'll make sure you'll be okay." Sarah seemed to know she wasn't just talking about her health condition. Chuck was clueless.

"Chuck, support her so I can get her arm covered." Devon instructed, watching Sarah fall backwards into Chuck's outstretched arms.

Sarah felt her weak body fall back as the apparent "Chuck"'s cologne and warmth surrounded her again.

"Hey…" Chuck spoke gently, unsure of what to say. "You…uh….you'll…be fine….Ms…..Walker."

"I'm sorry…" Sarah breathed, unsure of how the hell his awkward mumbling was causing her to give a wry, pained smile.

"S….sorry?" Chuck asked hesitantly. "For what?"

"For knocking you down…" she felt herself fading, she wanted to close her eyes so badly.

"Huh?" Chuck felt her go slightly limp. "Ellie!" He called. "Stay with us. Stay with me…." Chuck didn't really know what he was saying as the ambulance arrived. Ellie was to ride with Sarah to the hospital while Chuck and Devon and finished with the now forgotten tree and met them as soon as they could.

Sarah was hauled into the ambulance within seconds, and they were already taking off with Ellie, who kept a sharp eye on her newest patient.

The ambulance was gone, blaring sirens still prominent in Chuck's ears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chuck asked hurriedly. He didn't know why he was so anxious to find out her condition. He decided that it was his first time seeing a real injured person get carried off to a hospital like that.

"Looks like." Devon nodded, using Chuck's assistance to get the tree strapped on. "It was a flesh wound…from what I saw."

"Oh…good. She looked hurt…"Chuck mused quietly. He glanced down weakly at his shirt, which was utterly ruined with Sarah's crimson blood.

"The way I see it…well, it looks like she was clipped with a bullet." Devon stated expertly. He'd seen those plenty of times before. It was uncommon compared to actual bullet wounds, but still not a rarity.

"We should probably get there soon to pick up El…" Chuck nodded, getting into the passenger seat once the tree was secure. This was the strangest thing that happened to him in a long time…maybe his whole life.

Ellie always told him that everything happened for a reason…maybe she was right this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate all the reviews. Please leave one if you get a second, let me know what you think. Big thanks to my brand new betas, "Doc in Oz" (who has amazing work on here if you haven't noticed yet), and "Hotski", who is a Chuck genius. Happy New Year to everyone! I'll shut up now. **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

**Chapter Two: Introductions and the Healing Process**

Chuck hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night of Sarah's "arrival". It seemed so surreal to him, he couldn't fathom why a person like_ her_ would have a god damn _bulle_t wound. Granted, he knew her less than five minutes, really. But he couldn't deflect the undeniable…burn…the feeling he got in his heart. He felt like he knew her from somewhere, sometime ago. Deep inside, his mind was telling him he didn't. Of course he knew it was true but…he couldn't help his heart.

He'd been watching the surgeon and his team haul her onto the table, shutting the door and beginning the action. Ellie had been allowed the privilege to oversee the entire procedure, mainly due to Chuck's overwhelming concern; something she couldn't quite understand.

Outside the room, Chuck took to sitting against the wall, leaning his tired head against the white washed wall. Devon had dropped him off almost two hours ago, promising to return for him and his sister after Sarah was done. Chuck had been sitting for almost two hours when he finally heard the door creak open. Through tired eyes he was able to make out Ellie, who quietly left and slid down beside him against the wall.

"How is she?" Chuck asked, the concern tinting his lax tone and his Bartowski trademark gaze.

"She's fine…" Ellie sighed, wondering where Chuck's sudden compassion was coming from. She knew he was a genuinely amazing hearted man, but this was strange, even for him. "She's out like a rock, though."

"Yeah?" Chuck could tell Ellie wasn't pleased. "What's the matter, then?"

"It's….strange." Ellie shrugged tiredly. Chuck knew she'd been up very early on call this morning. "She…she has no record. It's like she doesn't exist. No cellphone. No data. No scans…." Ellie shook her head. "She's a ghost as far as we know."

Chuck's eyes suddenly lit up with understanding. "Is that why she didn't want to come to the hospital?"

"Well, let's put two and two together, Chuck…" Ellie glanced up at her innocent brother. "Bullet wound…no identity…"

"Oh my god this is like Bourne Identity!" Chuck exclaimed, earning a face palm from his tired sister.

"She knows who and where she is, Chuck." Ellie reminded, smiling gently.

"Oh yeah…" Chuck grinned, despite the odd situation. "I guess."

"So…what do we do?" Chuck asked finally.

"I don't know." Ellie sighed. "We can't leave her in hospital custody…I mean, she's not really sick. She seemed able enough…"

"Maybe she already has somewhere to go?" Chuck tried.

"The only way to find out…" Ellie motioned to the door of the room where she was resting. "-is to talk to her."

* * *

Sarah's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling, and a white washed wall a little lower. The strong smell of anti-septic and latex gloves said it all. She was in a hospital. Pulse suddenly picking up, she reached for her blade instinctively. Remembering it was in her over coat, she glanced around. She almost jumped when she saw a figure, sleeping in the chair a few feet from her bed.

Chuck seemed to hear her shuffling in the hospital bed. "Huh?" He mumbled as he rose slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Uh-…" he froze, realizing where he was. "Oh…..Hey there…"

Sarah watched him tiredly, her shining blue eyes taking him in well for the first time. He was as she'd remembered him. He was tall, with the most mesmerizing chocolate eyes, and matching hair. His curls were ruffled as he moved his hands through them, glancing at her shyly. She deemed him innocent.

"Hi…" Sarah managed, her throat dry. Her eye found the glass of water waiting for her on the side of the bed. She quickly allowed it to soothe her throat before another lame attempt at speaking.

The awkwardness was almost palpable, both Chuck and Sarah looking for places to start.

"How's the arm?" He asked.

Sarah winced as she moved it. "It's…on its way to recovery…"

"I'm….glad you're okay…" Chuck tried gently.

Sarah felt something drop in her chest, followed by fuzzy warmth. '_What did they do to me on the surgery table?' _she wondered to allowed herself a smile, one that stunned Chuck to his core.

'_Even now…she looks like a model…'_ He mused to himself.

"Thank you…" Sarah couldn't remember his name for the life of her.

"-Charles….but my friends call me Chuck." He gave her a warm smile of his own. "You still are Sarah, right…that wasn't the pain talking?"

Sarah couldn't help the light and angelic laugh that escaped her. "No…I'm just plain Sarah…"

"I doubt that..." Chuck couldn't help what escaped his lips. He turned bright red, as Sarah leaned back, trying not to laugh.

"Listen…Sarah…" Chuck began slowly.

Sarah bit her lip, hoping so badly that he wasn't government or a cop.

"About your family….?" Chuck tried. "Where did you come from when you had your little…accident?"

Sarah leaned back, thinking hard. Should she lie? Tell the truth all at once? Break it in gradually? Suddenly, it hit her. Lying, doing wrong all her life…..she'd tried and she'd seen where it got her. She was in a god damn hospital bed. She decided to start with a clean slate, starting now.

"Chuck…" She sighed, not knowing how she could tell her story to a stranger.

"You know what?" Chuck could see her uneasiness, and it was killing him much worse than her. "Let's make this a don't ask don't tell policy." He decided.

"What?" Sarah was dumbfounded at his leeway. He was just going to let her go freely?

"Don't worry about it…do you have somewhere to go?" He asked, gaining some confidence.

"No…" Sarah admitted, shaking her head. It made her feel like a complete idiot.

"Then…."he mumbled something indistinct, at when he noticed her puzzled look, he repeated a little louder than needed, "I think…I think we've got room for you back at home." Chuck blurted out suddenly.

Sarah couldn't fathom why he'd offer. Here she was, stealing and cheating her way through life after her father, never trusting, always looking for the best way out. Here was a complete stranger who she bulldozed to the floor. Instead of dumping her sorry ass at a hospital he waited for her, assigned his doctor sister to watch over her, and offered her a place to stay. It seemed a little unreal.

Sarah rarely ever cried. Her father taught her to be hardened and professional. But if there was a case where it'd be acceptable, this was the best one she could think of. Still, she held her composure, keeping her guard up. Her father always taught her that everyone, no matter what, was ultimately playing an angle. She'd wholeheartedly believed that her entire life…so why was it that she now harbored doubts?

"Chuck…" Sarah couldn't believe it. She felt as if she were in a dream, like none of what she just experienced was real. "I don't know what to say…" More like she didn't know what to trust. She couldn't tell if she felt flattery, or suspicion, or both.

"You can use it for a little while." Chuck urged quickly, not thinking his actions through. "Just to get back on your feet." He seemed to let his gut feeling control his actions…a common problem for him.

"I don't know…" Sarah thought of Shaw and the CIA. The best place to hide would be with a civilian. She'd have to tell Chuck the truth before he could let her into his house. "Chuck…" Sarah sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, ready to fetch her anything.

"Before I can agree to anything…There are some things you need to know." She swallowed the thickness she felt in her throat. This was too much; she wasn't ready.

Chuck blinked readily, as Sarah took in an apprehensive breath. "Reach into my coat pocket…" She found that the easiest way would be to show him. Maybe it would save her from her own verbal despair.

Chuck glanced around, finding that it was hooked onto the back of the chair he was occupying. Reaching into it, he found nothing but a small, heavy piece of plastic. He handed it to Sarah unsurely. "What the heck is that?"

Sarah motioned for him to step back. Wordlessly, she flipped it open and twirled it flawlessly amongst her fingers, and with a final thrust, embedded it into the picture of a human eye before her, landing it directly on the pupil.

Chuck fell back in his seat in awe. "Oh god….are you….are you like some sort of… criminal?"

"What?" Sarah asked. "No…I was…." She couldn't seem to finish that completely.

"An agent? MI-6? FBI? Are you a spy? " Chuck guessed, the excitement pouring out of him, fear tinging his tone as well.

"I used to be…." Sarah began, shyness fading slightly as she noticed he wasn't acting hostile.

"Oh my god…..I was right…" Chuck breathed.

"What? About what?" Sarah was anxious to see what he had to say about her now.

"Your life is basically the Bourne Identity!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sarah blinked.

Chuck realized she had no idea what he was talking about. "You know…the movie?"

"Spies….thieves…we don't have time for movies, Chuck." Sarah told him gently, relieved a little.

"Oh…" Chuck felt sheepish as he cleared his throat, hesitating to retrieve her knife. "Huh…" he yanked. "It's….ah…..pretty hard to get out…" He yanked it and watched as it flew towards her body. Within the second it was folded away in her hands. He was shocked.

"So…you're not a criminal?" He mumbled nervously, remembering her previous words. _'Maybe that should've been my first question after she told me that…'_

"No…I mean….I never murdered people…..good people…" Sarah spoke solemnly, and Chuck could feel the truth radiating from her. He felt suddenly shaken up. He always knew people like Sarah existed…just….he never thought he'd come face to face with one.

"So…." He drawled, completely at a loss. "What are you…now?"

"Nothing." Sarah assured him. "Well…not nothing, actually…Hunted, is more like it."

"H….hunted?" Chuck gulped. Was he endangering his family? Was he jeopardizing their well-being? He wasn't sure if he liked what he was hearing, though she was fascinating none the less.

"I've already told you a dangerous amount, Chuck…" She shook her head. "And that's why I have to thank you…." It singed her heart, knowing that he waited all night for her and she planned to leave him. "-but I have to go."

Chuck took a minute to process what she told him. Her life was nothing short of incredible. "You're on the run…" he breathed. "That's why you got shot…" He was slow, but catching on by the second. "Wait! Where will you go? Do you have anywhere?"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. This _had _to be the kindest man alive. "I've been doing this for a little while, Chuck…"

"So that means no." Chuck took a breath, analyzing the situation.

"Well….yeah, but-"she was cut off. "Chuck, I'd be endangering you all by staying." She didn't like where this was headed.

"That's it!" Chuck rose. "There's a hotel, literally five minutes from here; the Westside…"

"Chuck-"

"Please, just 'till you figure…" he motioned to her. "-this out."

"I…." Sarah took in a breath. She certainly had the funding. She just needed a location….time. As long as she stayed away from him and his family most of the time, she'd be fine. "I don't know…"

"You should probably get some sleep." Chuck told her in a softer tone, rising. "I'll let Ellie know so the hospital can release you soon."

"Okay…" Sarah watched as Chuck turned to leave. As he held the door, Sarah called him.

"Chuck…."

"Yeah?" He turned in the doorway.

"Sorry I bumped into you." She gave him the same smile she did when she first met him, though there was an air of relief to it. She could finally rest easy for a little while.

"I'm glad you did…" Chuck replied genuinely as he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

Sarah Walker had a lot to think about.

* * *

"You offered her a place to stay?" Ellie seemed surprised, sipping her coffee in the equally boring cafeteria.

"Yeah, but just at the Westside." Chuck replied. It was pricy, and he immediately knew Ellie would offer her commentary on that particular issue; whether it was desired or not.

"Chuck, I hate to break it to you…But just because you're a Stanford graduate-" She paused to beam at him proudly. "-doesn't mean you can afford to do that….what if it becomes long-term? You can't commit."

"My job at Roarke Industries keeps me pretty well fed. And I'll move out soon enough." Chuck huffed playfully. "But she's got more than enough money."

"You know we love having you."

"I'm becoming an awkward third wheel, El…"

"Back to Sarah." Ellie rolled her eyes, adding some creamer to her coffee. "I mean…we just met this girl, with no record, and a bullet wound." She sounded apprehensive. "On top of that, she claims to be some sort of ex criminal, and an agent….?" Ellie couldn't grasp Chuck's apparent info. "Maybe she hit her head too hard, Chuck."

"I don't know….You know when you have that gut feeling, the one you could rely on to steer you anytime your brain couldn't decide, El?"

"Sure." Ellie simply replied, watching him skeptically.

"She gives me that feeling. I don't see the harm-"

"You don't see the harm-?"

"She seems reluctant enough." Chuck added. "She doesn't…..I don't think she wants to hurt anybody."

"And you're willing to put your life on the line?"

"She was a pickpocket El, not a murderer…I think." Chuck mumbled the last part quietly.

"So what's your big plan here, Chuck?" Ellie questioned. "You get her at Westside, then what?"

"I….I don't know, Ellie. I want to get her back on her feet again."

"She's not a drug addict, Chuck. She seems more than capable."

"She has no one, El. Remember that feeling, when I was the only one left after dad….-" Chuck began in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah….yes I do."

"Well imagine going through that without each other…alone." He spoke from his heart, she could tell. It was tugging at her very core, and she couldn't stand it.

"I couldn't." Ellie concluded, sighing. "You know that."

"This is exactly why I need to do this." Chuck finished boldly.

"Okay Chuck…" Ellie agreed slowly, "If you know what you're getting into."

"Of course Ellie…." Chuck gave her a quick Bartowski grin, followed by a quick peck on the cheek.

"Right….because we've totally cared for fugitives and spies before." She mumbled as she finished her coffee and went to sign the release papers for Sarah.

**/End of Chapter Two/**


End file.
